


Loving, blind admiration

by sunsetnotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama's being emo, M/M, and soff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetnotes/pseuds/sunsetnotes
Summary: Kageyama has an undying appreciation and admiration for Hinata , but little does he know, it stretches a little bit further than that. It crosses the line of simple, platonic feelings. And when the realization dawns upon him from a mishap in a toxicated state, he does what he knows best.Ignore it with all his might, until it goes away and doesn't talk about it. Ever.





	Loving, blind admiration

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble because i'm feeling soff and sad.

"Chug, chug, chug!!" The others cheers on Tobio as he chugs down the liquid from a continuously tilted mug, emptying it of beer in record's speed before slamming it down onto the wooden table with too much force than called for. Through all the loud voices, he can only focus on one; the one that belongs to an ecstatic Hinata that stare at him with a little too much excitement for his poor heart to handle. Then everything starts feeling buzzy and pleasant, associated with the feeling of a successful toss but for the price of rational thinking. The atmosphere's eccentric like always, boisterous voices carrying through the air. But it's Karasuno, what would you expect? And although Tobio's wearing his characteristically frown, although not nearly feeling as irritated as he looked. It was just his resting bitch face, really; he was having a good time too in this chaos. Meanwhile everytime eyes eventually settling at Hinata like a habit, he was beaming with a smile of sunshine, like he didn't know of grey clouds nor rain. Only the warmth of sunlight, and it worked up something within Tobio. Unbeknownst, but always present; existing in the back of his mind like stars in daylight. Not visible for the naked eye, but they ultimately show up. At night, when thoughts wander loosely as he's overthinking, at day, when he drowns out the teacher's voice to keep his sanity.

"Kageyama? What's wrong? You look constipated.", the space between them cease when Hinata leans in and stares at him with worry; cheeks flushed with a bright red and heavy lidded eyes. 

Tobio's vocals yell out a "Dumbass!" and immediately lounge out at Hinata, who even while drunk, manage just barely to slip away from getting punched. "Don't you dodge, you idiot!!" He tries yet again, but the ginger successfully avoids that one too and grinned all the while. Then, Hinata's facial expression changed, swift as the wind. Rushing out the door without his jacket in the chilly night claiming he needed fresh air, his words were slurred and he was obviously in no position to be left unsupervised. But there was no help from the rest that were offered, too occupied with their own troubles like Tanaka and Nishinoya's shenanigans involving stripping, whiskey shots and confessions of love it seemed like. Aka, something Tobio wasn't curious about lingering around for.

But when they were outside, feeling the crisp air hit against his skin; it felt quite refreshing. Luckily, Hinata didn't throw up; although Tobio was still reluctant to return inside. So the two remained outside in silence, Tobio holding around a smaller frame out of concern that the other lacked balance to stand up on his own. He really sucked at drinking...., Tobio can't help but think while grumbling to himself, lost in his own thoughts when he should've been alert and on guard. Because then he maybe could've prevented what came next. In the beat of a moment, he freezes and that's enough for Hinata to come into his personal space and catch him when he's vulnerable. He feels Hinata's drunken (but god, so very soft) lips softly brush against his own. The moment they kiss, his thoughts are cut short and he feels his heart skip a beat that he will deny until the end of time. Hinata clings onto him, a flushed grin on his face before leaning against his chest. Tobio could only muster half the heart to push him off, and it stopped at the want to run away without looking back. The other's soft breathing keeps him nailed to the spot, signalizing that he'd blacked out but Tobio's whole body refused to move; as if paralyzed.

And it was that moment, it'd dawned upon him; his admiration for this orange haired mess stretched further than simple feelings of friends. On that night, he'd come to face the emotions that'd been locked up for so long; raw and real. Feelings he'd sworn to never come in contact with again but his betraying heart said otherwise, because the heat on his face and ache he felt was overwhelming for his very being. It was a sharp but melancholy kind of pain, both mental and physical at the same time.

Because Tobio knew that these seedless feelings were to cease. They had to. He'd force them to.


End file.
